The Drama of School
by ChocolateCupcakes1
Summary: Katniss, Peeta and all the others are stranded in the drama of Greenwhich School. Will they survive love, exams, enemies, boring Maths lessons and jealous exes?
1. Chapter 1

**The Drama of School**

Summery: Katniss, Peeta and all the others are stranded in the drama of Greenwhich School. Will they survive love, exams, enemies, boring Maths lessons and jealous exes?

A/N: I know there's loads of au high school ff out there, but I really wanted to write one. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to R&R (READ &REVIEW!). Constructive criticism is fine and I appreciate it, but please no nasty flames. They really dishearten me :( If you enjoy, please say what you liked and why if you like. Nice comments really fuel me, so I'll probably post the next chapter twice as quick!

Katniss and most other people are 16 but Prim, Rue and Rory (who is not, I repeat, NOT Gales brother) are 12 and in their first year of secondary school (I live in the UK so we don't have high schools... so I have no clue whatsoever what order freshmen, seniors and that are! We have primary schools for 4 to 11 year olds, then secondary schools for 11 to 16 year olds. You can also do sixth form for 2 years after if you want.) Sorry I'm rambling... Now on with the story!

Oh and Foxface=Finch as I've read quite a few ff with her named that in it.

Characters may be a tad OOC, but it's AU and different situations change people.

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games... but that does not stop me from wishing I do.

Chapter 1: Prologue (kind-of)  
  
Katniss POV

"Ugh! Bloody thing! I knew there was a reason I never tried with make-up before!" I half cursed to myself, half said angrily to Annie.  
"Calm down Katniss, its only mascara. Use my correction pen!" Annie exclaimed from beside me, applying her daily green eyeshadow, which she claims that "it brings out her eyes". To me, she didn't need any make-up. She was beautiful, and had no trouble attracting random men to their lunch table. But Annie was only interested in one boy... Finnick. Who clearly likes her back, but Annie is too dazzled by his eyes to see. Honestly, I think she could look at him for weeks on end.

I grab the correction pen Annie pointed to and tried to figure out how to use it. Through my eyes, I really don't think make-up makes much of a difference, but apparently I'm not normal. All the victors - our group, which is sadly the most popular in the school - call me a "beautiful tomboy", as Finnick puts it. And for some unknown reason, Peeta blushes every time someone says it. It's not like he would ever like me though, he is sadly dating Glimmer. I'm angry at the thought of her - her perfect face, which goes perfectly with her perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect mouth and perfect nose. Although, not her personality. She's like the school whore, hooking up with anything that moves, chatting up randomers with her annoyingly squeaky voice. It amazes me that Peeta can put up with her silly little head, let alone date her. It also amazes me that someone as kind, thoughtful, gorgeous and just a generally nice person can think that Glimmer is the right person for him. But the thing with Peeta is, he just sees the best in everyone. Even her.

And him dating Glimmer is totally fine by me, I mean, I don't like him. In fact, I hate him. His perfect face, hair, eyes, and the fact that him and Glimmer seem to fit so well together. The fact that they seem to be the perfect couple. And anyways, I do not need a relationship right now. I need to focus on my job, my grades, and Prim.

So... let me just get this clear with you guys. The one person I do and will ever love in this world is Prim. She means the world to me. I do not do relationships. My one went way down hill. Gale... let's stay of that subject.

I live in Greenwhich, where I am forced to attend Greenwhich School. I work as a model for a uprising stylist star named Cinna. Mostly we are just really good friends, but for some reason he pays me for it. I always try to leave some game on his doorstep in return, because once when I tried to give it him in person he threatened to force me into golden Lycra. Not good.

My dad died when I was 11, I am now 16 and try to be responsible. It's quite hard though, considering I live under someone else's roof. Me, Annie and Prim live in Finnick's house. My mum got drunk the night of the car crash and got run over. Not that I care, I was never as close to my mum as I was my dad, and I know that sounds terrible. Annie's parents were in a loony home... we don't really talk about it. But Finns parents are a whole different story! They are famous, kind but flirty and very much alive and sane. Finn heard what happened to me and Annie - her parents got dragged of to their home the same night as I was orphaned - and immediately offered to let us stay in his mansion-but-not-quite. I was all for turning him down, if I had a choice in the matter, that is. He asked Annie first and she pictured in her mind the fairytale ending and said yes as soon as he finished. But then again, Annie would agree to anything Finn said. I try to give as much money to Finn as i can, but it's quite hard considering I have to buy clothes for me and Prim too. It's not technically legal, but it's not like Coin would care. She's our dictator, extremely harsh and such a perfectionist. But she hardly looks at Cornwall, preferring to stay in China.

"Next time I think I should do your makeup Kitty, I don't want to be rude but you just seem to put it on and then rub it of again!" Annie snaps me out of my thoughts in a cheerful tone.  
"Fine" I reply. I've never been a great conversationist.  
"For a model you don't really take much interest in how you look, it's so strange. "  
"I wouldn't really call myself a model"  
"What? Katniss, your pictures are all over Cinna's store! Hell, even in the news! Cinna is famous because of you Kat" Hmmm, not particularly. My picture may have been in the news, but that's only because it was the first time someone from Greenwhich has been in a pageant.  
"Anns, I appreciate your points, but seriously? That photo was on Cornwall Daily News, not featured all around the world or something important like that!"  
"Keep telling yourself that, but we all know one day you will be on the news. You're gonna enter Miss England, remember?"  
"I don't know about that..."  
"Oh come on, you'll do it either to prove yourself to someone or for the money." Well, the money's good right? And I need it. Plus, I need to do this. For Cinna.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Hey Katniss"  
"Hi Mrs Odair!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Jen hun"  
"Sorry Jen" I reply back to Finn's mum. Shes tall, good-looking and makes a very good model and singer; unlike myself. With long, naturally-straight, auburn hair that frames her face and deep-green eyes, she looks stunning; even though she's only wearing pyjamas and a pale blue dressing gown. She's busy frying bacon and buttering paninis, as bacon paninis are the one thing she can cook well. She even messed-up toast one time, she cut the bread too thin and it cremated down into black crumbs when she tried to get it out I'd the toaster.

I'm surprised she's even up; normally they have to stay in California or something, and even on those unlikely days when they stay here, they sleep in. But it is the first day back at Greenwhich School, so I guess they wanted to be here for this. I think it's really nice that Jen and Mick, even though they are world-wide superstars, can find the time to be caring, kind and nice parents. They have every right to be snobby and snotty, but they do not look down on other people. They didn't turn their nose up in disgust at finding me and Annie on their doorstep, but instead welcomed us with open arms. They listened to our stories and comforted us when we broke down into tears. They are some of the best people I know.

"Mmm, do I smell bacon?" Finn's voice comes from the direction of the door and he soon opens it and steps inside the kitchen. He looks mouth-wateringly gorgeous in camo shorts and... that's it. And I can't help but wonder, if I'm thinking that, how on earth is Annie coping?

When she runs over to Finn and hugs him, I'm guessing that's how.

"Oh Finn, you look-"  
"Hot? I know." Ugh, typical Finn. "And, you know, you don't look so bad either!" Annie looks down at her white three-quarter length skinny jeans and floral blouse. She mumbles a quick "not next to you", which I'm sure she didn't intend on Finn hearing, but if I did and I'm the other side of the room, he probably did.  
"Hey Finn" I say, but unlike Annie I stay seated at the table.  
"Don't you want a hug too?" He turns on the puppy eyes.  
"Seriously Finn? I'm pretty sure I can cope," I say smiling.  
"Now quit the chatting and eat. I made these specially!" Jen says.  
"Thanks Jen!" We all chorus.

Aabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Get of! First years, I swear they stand in front of everyone on purpose" I shout then mumble the last part to myself. Everyone is pushing themselves thorough the gate at the front of the school, and the small guys somehow manage to sneak in front of you. People might think that being older is an advantage, but it's not really. The kids get in your Wat, you threaten them, them get told of by some teacher.  
"Chill Kat, I'm only in my first year too you know! " Prim says defensively.  
"Sorry Prim, but kids really do get in the way. You'll understand when your older." I say kindly but dismissively. I feel sorry for prim, your first year at high school? Not fun. But then, I'm awkward and sullen yet prim is the complete opposite and will probably manage to charm everyone, so she'll have it easier, I hope.

"Oi, Brainless!" Typical Johanna. Only she is capable of greeting someone in that tough, stroppy and slightly annoying manner.  
"Nice to see you too Jo!" I say sarcastically.  
"The others are at our tree waiting for you guys, meet us there soon or your dead meat." And without even looking at me, she walks of in the direction of "our tree", which of course is not actually our tree, but it might as well be. No one but the Victors set foot near it, and I'd they do, Jo, Cato and Clove are sure to scare them away. We've hung out at the tree since we first started here, and we're pretty sure most people will stay away from it even once we've left.

"Bye Prim, go find Rory and go to your assembly together" I winked while she turned beet red at the mention of Rory. It's so cute that she's had a crush that's grown over the years on him since they first met at that toddler group. And I must admit, they do look cute together.

"KATNISS!" Cashmere screams and pulls me into a hug, her blonde locks flying freely around her.  
"Hiya Cash!" I look over her shoulder and see Jo chatting to Peeta, who is sat leaning against the tree, fiddling with a few blades of grass and looking breathtaking, as usual. Finn, Gloss, Thresh and Annie are talking easily with eachother. Cato, Clove and Finch are chatting excitedly about something.  
"Hey beautiful" Peeta looks up at me, his blue irises bright with life. He really is casually gorgeous, his golden hair glinting in the sun. It looks so soft; I have the sudden and unexpected urge to run my fingers through it.  
Everything seems perfect; until I see Glimmer behind me, a ridiculous smile on her stupidly pretty face.  
"Hiya handsome."

**REVIEW PLEASE! Free triple chocolate cookies if you do! Or some millionaire shortbread I made earlier...**

So if you review with answers to these questions I might feature your answer in the story!  
What is your favourite thing to bake? (If you bake, that is!)  
What are your favourite and least favourite lessons?  
What sandwich filler do you like best?

Next chapter: First day back


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank you so much to my guest reviews (who i sadly cannot PM because they are guest reviewers) especially lovingthisstory, who posted the nicest review I have ever gotten! I actually teared up a little! Don't worry though, it's not like I was full-on crying, and I also cry at basically everything. Films, books, you name it, I cried about it. I cried at fast girls once and my friends are forever teasing me about it! This makes me sound like I'm such a crybaby, but I'm seriously not that drastic. Anyway, I'm rambling so where was I again? Lovingthisstory is so awesome and I cannot stress this enough. I would say check out her stories, but seeing as she is a guest and doesn't have any, I can't. However, I'm sure if she did write some they would be just as amazing as she is. I'm writing this as if she's a girl, but I actually have no clue...**

Also big thank you to all my favourites and followers! They are also amazing (but would be even more amazing if they reviewed, hint hint :p ) and I would love to hear what they liked and how I can improve my writing! I'm most defiantly not perfect, so there must be some thing I can make better! Plus, there must be a reason of why you favourited/followed this story... so even if it's just one word, it will help boost my confidence (and how often I update!) :) love you guys xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

Chapter 2: First Day Back

"So if what Amy said is true, what does A equal Katniss? Katniss?" My daydream and reality merge into one-another, confusing me for a second.  
"Huh?"  
Mr Taylor taps the white board again with the ruler, more harshly than last time.  
"Been zoning out again Miss Everdeen? Is my lesson too boring for you and your friends?"He says sarcastically.  
"Actually, yes. Can we spend the lesson somewhere else?" I'm shocked to hear not my voice, but Cloves retorting back at him. I should have known. God help you if you insult Clove. Or just mention her really.  
"Miss Blade?" Oh my, he seems to be in shock. But then, most are when they see the true version of Clove. She always acts sweet and innocent, but underneath she likes to pretend to stab the people she hates repeatedly with a dagger. It's quite funny really, and if we were in someone else's class everyone would be laughing their head of at the supposedly stern Mr Taylor pushing his glasses up his nose in shock. But this is Mr Taylor, and he is known throughout the school for being severe, strict and extremely harsh. The only person he does like is Annie, who is always quiet and timid in his lessons. She isn't exactly good at Maths, but this is set 4 and she is the best. Although, she is also very scared of him and always does exactly what he asks her to do.  
"Yes sir, so, as I was saying, this lesson is extremely boring and me and Katniss have much better things to do." She says matter-of-factly.  
"Clove, Katniss, go see the head mistress. Now!" He screams the last bit right in my face, and I try my best not to flinch. Thanks Clove, I mouth at her guilty face.  
"But-" She objects.  
"NOW!"  
"But Katniss didn't do anything! You should sent just me!" She screams, matching his own yells.  
"I said both of you, so GO!"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Clove, Katniss, what have you done this time," Muss Trinket sighs, her usual bubbly manner somewhat exasperated.  
"Its my fault" Clove interrupts quickly.  
"No it's not, you were just being a good friend and defending me!" I say back at her.  
"And got you in trouble for it!" She shoots back.  
"Sorry" We say at the same time.  
"Girls, girls. Now tell me what happened?!" She says, smiling slightly.

As clove recounts what happened, I stare blatantly out the window. Ive been in this room so many times for reasons I can't really remember, that there is nothing new to look at in the room. I'm not normally really naughty or anything, I mean, I like to think I try my best in lessons. Most, anyway. It's just other people normally get me in trouble, and I don't really mind as long as my grades aren't affected. You see, me, Clove and Johanna have quick tempers that we can't seem to control.

Most teachers, like Mr Taylor, get used to us and just send us here to stop any other disruptions in class. It's great, because they all think we will have something like a weeks worth of detentions but Miss Trinket - or Effie as she wants us to call us - just finds it amusing before recovering her composure and lecturing us on manners. Once though, she forced me and Johanna to audition for the school play, which was fine because I got into the choir and Jo didn't get through. It was quite fun really, me and Annie (who got a small part to help with her confidence) had a right laugh at the costumed and got paid a little too.

"Well girls, please remember the importance of manners! Mr Taylor may not be the nicest man, but he still deserves your respect as your teacher. And also, you are better than him, and losing your manners is only lowering yourself to his level. But I think I may let you of this time, seeing as you are punished enough by simply having him as a teacher!" She laughs at her own joke while I let out a weak smile. It's the same speech everytime; shes always so scripted.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"... Draw a portrait of your partner. Pencils and paper are in the draws over there, of you go!" Miss McFuflie orders and claps her hands, motioning us to get to work. In a moment of scraping chairs, excited gossiping and the sounds of pencils bouncing of the table, before I know it Annie's sat across from me and handing me some paper and a pencil.  
"You do know what your doing, right?"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"I heard you got sent to the heads office - again." Peeta smiles warmly at me, completely unaware that my heart skips a beat every time he speaks.  
"Umm, er, yeah," I stutter, not knowing what's gotten into me. What happened to the no-relationship rule?  
"Cat got your tongue? So, you got of right?"  
"Yeah, she did the same manner speech then let us go thankfully. I'm so glad she hates Mr Taylor, otherwise I think we might not have been so lucky."  
"No, she likes you for some reason!" He teases.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Peet" I say dryly before walking of. I'm really not in the mood for his over-bright smiles and laughs, not when he's with Glimmer. How can he not see what he does with me? How can he even look at her in that light?

I know that's really selfish of me, but seriously? She has other people, and she's probably already cheated on with around five people. I don't what he sees in her...

Actually, it's so obvious, how could I be so stupid? Why would he choose sullen, boring old me when he can have beautiful, always-looking-perfect Glimmer? She's sweet, pretty, fashionable, popular, smart - ish, but who am I to judge? - trendy, cute... everything I'm not.

I don't have a chance if he likes girls like her.  
**  
Oooooh, Katniss depressed and stroppy much? Please R&R, I will send you a nonexistent chocolate cupcake made by Peeta!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Drama of School 3

A/N: Ok sooo, here's another chapter!

Remember to tell me what you think! This is my first time writing depressed and sad stuff, so please please please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

Chapter 3: Depression

"Katniss, wait up!" Peeta calls, sounding slightly exasperated but still the same, caring, innocent Peeta. The Peeta that hardly considers me as a friend, let alone liking me.

I don't look back, just keep on running. Running where, I'm not really sure and couldn't care less. Tears stream down my face as I picture him, his face that's so faultless it could be considered art, his eyes so deep and meaningful, so soft yet passionate at the same time it hurts to look into them, if you know that they will never be yours.

Crowds of people turn and stare as I tear down the corridors, him still jogging behind. Good thing he's never been a good runner, otherwise I'm sure he'd of catched up with me by now. Because Peeta isn't just good at something, he's always exceptional at the things he's talented in.

I literally jump into the ladies toilets when I pass them, quickly deciding that it would be better to sit and sobb rather than run and sobb.

How long I sit on the manky, dirty and extremely un-hygienic loo I don't know, my mind is filled with pictures and memories of Peeta, too full of questions to even glance at my watch or a clock.

What will we be now? Will it be awkward or will he just not talk to me anymore?

If he hasn't guessed how I feel about him, someone has probably told him. Oh well... at least the truth will be out at last. He would have found out in the end, anyway.

"Katniss?" Cashmere jolts me out of my thoughts. "Thank god, we've been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you retern our calls?"

I check my old, beaten Nokia and see that I have around 21 missed calls and texts.  
"God, I forgot how bad your phone is. Seriously, we really need to get you a new one..." Cash mutters to herself, staring in discust at my phone.  
"It's not that bad..." I murmur, surprised I don't sound croaky from all that crying. Mind you, I ran out of tears to shed along time ago.  
"What's wrong hun? You can tell me" Cash asks after hesitating slightly.  
"I- I- Peeta- Glimmer, bitch" I can't help but add the last bit, even though it's not really true. To be honest, I don't even understand why I hate her so much, why I care so bloody much about Peeta. It's not like I like him really, I mean, we're hardly friends. We never really talk without me going bright red. And he always stammers when I address him, it's like the air between us is permanently awkward.

I glance at Cash, and to my surprise she's smirking knowingly at me. Anger rises up in me, she's supposed to be my friend, supposed to listen to my problems and help, not laugh at me.  
"What the hell?" I try to control my anger, but the words just come too easily, as normal when I'm angry.

If you want another character or a different POV, feel free to review and tell me.

Ok so, I'm not gonna post another chapter until we get to at least 10 reviews. I have 6 followers, so technically I should get 6 reviews every chapter I post...

It's not to hard, just hit that review button down there...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Drama of School 4**

A/N: Just to clarify, Katniss ran down the corridor crying because she handle the whole Peeta with Glimmer situation. Hope that clears up any confusion.

It funny how when I threaten to not post another chapter until we get to a certain number of reviews I get a load. I might just try it again...

Chapter 4: argument  
Cashmere POV  
  
"I- I- Peeta- Glimmer, bitch," Katniss stutters while I process what she said. Peeta and Glimmer... she called Glimmer a bitch... but what has Glimmer done to deserve to be called that? Unless... No! Maybe?

I smirk, finally! Everyone will be so happy, especially Peeta. Now we just need to get Glimmer out the way...

"What the hell?" Katniss' yell pulls me out of my thoughts, leaving me confused for a second.  
"Huh?" I question, but quickly regret it.  
"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" She shouts, leaving me speechless. She turns away from me, looking for an exit. But there's only the cubicles, I'm covering the door.  
"Look, Katniss..."  
"You're supposed to comfort me, not laugh at me and my problems" She mumbles.  
"I was- I was thinking happy thoughts?" I lie. Well, I can hardly tell her Peeta only went out with Glimmer to make her jealous. Which worked, by the looks of it.  
"You're a terrible liar Cash, and even if that was true, you should have been listening to me."  
"I know, I'm really sorry, I'm a terrible friend." I admit.  
"Thats the first true thing you've said since... Yesterday?" A smile appears on my lips.  
"Yeah, now Peeta isn't going to look twice at you like that is he? Let's get you cleaned up" I say, even though it's not true. Peeta stares at Kat all the bloody time. Even when he's talking to someone else.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Once Kat looks her normal, tough yet pretty self once again, we head out towards her locker to get her gym stuff. By now, it's nearly the end of 5th period and there's no point in going back to our lesson, so instead we make our way to the sports hall.

After me pep talking her whilst re-doing her makeup, Kat is ready to take on the world. I told her to make Glimmer jealous by looking drop-dead gorgeous, which should attract Peeta too. We can wear what we like in gym, so I shove her into black skorts and a fiery red tight vest top. She secures her hair into a high ponytail, leaving two curls loose either side of her face to frame it.  
"Thanks Cash!" She smiles while I get ready for gym. Soon, the bell goes and other people start arriving into the girls changing room.

People question where Katniss and I was for the last few periods but I just ignore them while Kat shoots them death glares. Truth is, me and the other victors were searching for her for at least a period. Maybe even two. Then, well, you know what happened from then on!

"Okay, so today we are going to do something a little different," Coach Ebnoria looks around the room at the gathered groups of people. Today everyone, that means the guys and the girls, are sharing a lesson inside because it is chucking it down outside. And when I say chucking it down, I mean chucking it down. You can hear the rain pelting onto the roof, the sounds are echoed around the large hall we're in.  
"We are going to be doing some martial arts. Tae-kwon-do, to be exact." Coach Brutus picks up where Ebnoria left of.

Seriously, martial arts? Tai-quwon-doe? I can't even pronounce it in my mind properly, imagine how bad I will be at it. However, I know some people who will be happy. Sure enough, Clove is looking evilly at Marcus Glint, her ex-boyfriend, while Kat is smirking at a quivering Glimmer and Johanna and Cato are undoubtedly challenging each other. Even Finch appears to be deep in thought, her hatching-a-plan face on.

But I just can't get used to the thought. What if I brake a nail? Ive only just got them manicured by Venia. And I've literally just applied more make-up.

How many lessons are we doing this again?

Maybe I could mysteriously acquire a fever whenever we have a P.E lesson. But that could be too obvious. Ugh, I guess I'll just have to do it.

"And can I just stress that you will be severely punished if you use these techniques outside the classroom. Unless you are using it as self-defence, you should not, I repeat, not, fighting outside the classroom." Are they really that stupid? This will just encourage people to get into fights, not stop them.

**Thanks for all the support everyone! I really appreciate it!**

**So... No chapter unless we get to 18 reviews! Remember, anything is welcome! Small comments, requests, flames (haters gonna hate!), questions... Really, anything!  
****  
If you want another character introduced to the story, please just review and ask. I'm open to any suggestions, so if you have any ideas, please please please review and tell me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Drama of School 5**

A/N: Seeing as I don't get many reviews on this story I guess I'm... average? If you disagree and think I'm simply terrible, please tell me how I can improve! Still, you guys are simply amazing! I love those of you who review and I'm sorry if I don't get back to you by PMing, but I really do try!

Thank you so much SchoolGirl123, who is really supportive and nice! You HAVE to check out her stories if you're bored (and even if you're not, you totally should!)

Also big shout out to SpunkyFireball6, who is also really supportive!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or jar of hearts or ANYTHING!

Chapter 5: Fights  
Katniss POV  
  
By the end of the lesson, most people were really going for it. The boys were throwing random punches and kicks to anyone who had hurt them or any of their friends or girlfriends, while a few a few of the girls were full-on cat fighting, pulling hair and scratching each-other's faces.

However, me, Clove and Johanna were fighting properly, unlike some people! Cato ended up with an 'accidental' broken nose and Glimmer looked far from her usual standard due to my, even if I do say so myself, amazing aim. Marcus Glint was severely beaten up by Clove, and while he tried to defend himself, it didn't really work... I think his injuries were the nastiest, a black eye, broken collarbone and many black and blue bruises covering his body. Even Finch managed to knock an extremely bitchy girl (not as bitchy as Glimmer though!) out, which she was quite proud of.

I managed to escape with a few scratches from Glimmer's extremely long nails, but Johanna was not so lucky, Cato being a sore loser and all. Before Jo's upper cut to his nose, he refused to hit her saying that "a man shouldn't hit a girl". But apparently that didn't cover a three-sixty turning kick to her shoulder, resulting in a dead arm and many bruises for her.

I think it's safe to say we won't have another lesson on Tae-kwon-do.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Peeta hun, look what she did to me!" Glimmer moans into Peetas shoulder, sounding pathetic and vulnerable yet managing to smirk at me from over his shoulder. God, I hate that- that- thing.

"Glim, it was just a lesson. She only did what she was meant to," Peeta says, trying to calm her down.  
"But- but it hurts Peetie" To my satisfaction Peeta only "hmms" in reply, but it doesn't stop me from aching at the lovey-dovey scene before me. Can't Peeta see that she is simply so wrong for him?

"Chill Kat, everything will work our" Finnick whispers in my ear, making me realise I had tensed up looking at them.  
"You know, we can always make them jealous by you going out with me?!" He suggests, his breathing hitting my earlobe in a seductive manner.  
"Seriously Finn? You know I would never!" Because of Annie, I add silently. She would absolutely kill me when she found out. And Finn is totally not my type.  
"You know I'm joking KitKat, yet you also know I wouldn't say no!" He waffles his eyebrows suggestively before hugging me tightly against his muscular chest. If I were anyone else, Id probably be quivering in excitement right now, because he's hugging me. But I'm me, and no way am I attracted to him! There's been a few jokes about me being gay in the past, but everyone knows that's not true. I like blonde guys who care, not really hot ones who act like their gods gift to women.

Anyway, Finn does stuff like this all the time, he's like it with everyone in our group. Little kisses on the check, cuddles and other intimate gestures. Most people know its just his nature, but some gossiping freaks think he's like a 5-timer. Which is stupid, because anyone cab see he only has eyes for Annie; well, other than Annie.  
"What do we have next?" Finns question yanks me out of my thoughts.  
"Umm, music?" I question.  
"Yeah, that's it. Did you know they are holding auditions for the start-of-term cabaret in the lessons this week?" Oh, not that. Our teacher, Miss Flutter, normally pushes me into auditioning. I usually develop a mysterious cold that hurts my throat, causing me to not be able to sing. It's such a shame.  
"Oh, that's great!" I mock excitement, causing Finn to smile faintly.  
"No seriously Kat, I think you should try this year. They'll get suspicious if you catch a cold again. "  
"But it's such a good idea, you can do it too!"  
"It's not Kitty, you can't even have a cold this time of year!"  
"It worked before!" I protest even though I know he's won.  
"Shut up Kat, youre doing it whether you like it or not!"  
"And if I don't?"  
"I'll get Cinna to put you in that gold lycra."

That shut me up.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Hello class, today will be the auditions for our cabaret!" Miss Flutter announces a little too brightly. She's nice and I have nothing against her, but sometimes she can be a little over-the-top for my liking.  
"So, today I would like you all to sing 'Jar of Hearts'! Here are the lyrics..." she starts to hand out some sheets,"please start to practice, then in twenty minutes we will start performing!"

Me and Johanna take turns singing even though we will be performing on our own. It's so nice to have someone criticise my voice instead, normally people just shower me with compliments because I have a nice voice. I don't want to sound vain, but it's like the only thing I've ever been good at! I love to sing, I've been doing it since I was tiny. My dad used to too, until he... you know. It's the only thing I do that brings happy memories back from my childhood, so I value singing a lot.

Jo has quite a harsh voice, I think she'd suit rock and heavy metal, not Jar of Hearts. It's quite funny though, listening to her singing. Her vocals and that song just do not fit; it's like attempting to climb a vertical rock face in a prom dress.

All too soon it's me singing up in front of the class, my eyes closed so I can imagine its just me singing in the room.

My father once said "sing like no-one is listening".

As the song finishes, I open my eyes to see everyone staring at me, which is amazing because some people stopped doodling or spacing out to listen.  
"Was I that bad guys?" I ask, wondering whether I meant it as a joke or a real question.  
"Quite the contrary Miss Everdeen. I think we're all a little surprised because you always avoided singing in that beautiful little voice of yours", Miss Flutter says. Now I'm confused. Was she complimenting me or telling me of?  
"Err," Im not sure what to say, this is so embarrassing, standing here, watching Miss frantically writing stuff down on a clipboard.  
"Next!" She calls, not even looking up. I move hastily back to my seat, glad to get out of that awkward position.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Hey, Katniss! Wait up, I want to talk to you!" Miss Flutters sing-song and upbeat voice hits my ears. Seriously, detention on the first day? Ugh, this year is not starting of well at all. And what on earth have I even done?  
"Good luck," Clove whispers in my ear then smirks at me. That's it, just rub it in my face, Clove.

"Look Katniss, I know you have Jo intentions what so-ever to be in the cabaret, but you have real talent and this could help your career."  
"Please, I'm not-" I protest.  
"Do you know who the men and women in suits are at the concert?"  
"Umm... No?"

Every year at the cabaret (which is more like a concert, just people singing and dancing on a stage while other people just treat it as a formal, some unrecognisable people stand at the side with serious looks on their greeting faces, scribblying stuff down on clipboards. I always thought they were inspectors or something, but if they were I'm sure they wouldn't just turn up on the same night every year. The typical ones are either extremely skinny or extremely fat, there's not an inbetween, are bald if they are men, have grey hair gelled back tightly in a ballet bun, and wear uptight clothes and uptight half-smiles.  
"Well, they are actually from different record company's and dancing studios."  
"What, so we just have random guys come in from company's looking round?"  
"Not exactly. They look for talent, and try to secure a bright future for young stars like you." Gosh, can you get any more scripted?  
"So... you're saying you think they'll like me?"  
"Of course they'll like you! Everyone does! I think you'll really gain something from this, whether it's just a tad more confidence and experience to a record deal." She says matter-of-factly. Everyone likes me? Have you met Mr Taylor woman?  
"They hand out record deals?"  
"Yeah, so you'll do it?"  
"Well..."  
"Just one song, I promise, Just one song..."

**Extra long chapter because you had to wait awhile!**

Please **REVIEW****, it makes me so, so happy, and really boosts my writing. Hopefully I'll have the next chappie for you soon, love you!**

Do you think Katniss will agree to doing the song?  
How do you think the others will react?  
I said it was kinda like a formal... so who will go with who?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Drama of School 6**

A/N: Are you serious? 33 reviews? You guys are the best of the best, I have never, ever got that many before! I think I got less than a quarter on my other story... 5, I think... I was so, so amazed when I got back from school, checked my emails and found 20 waiting for me! It was like Christmas had come early!

Anyways, here's another chapter! Sorry its so short, I just wanted to post it really quickly! Love all you guys and hope you like it! :D

Everyone who says Peeta needs to dump Glimmer, I know, but I have a plan that should be in-folding in a few chapters...

Trollollandia: Thank you so, so much! I really appreciate your lovely review, it is probably the best I've had yet! You really made my day after a horrid one at school... We had to do hockey outside, and it was absolutely freezing, especially clutching a hockey stick :( I hate PE!

Also, big thanks to LiliaJeri, who has nearly reviewed for every chapter! She's really helpful, quite critical but what she says is totally necessary! As I've always said, my writing is not perfect, far from it, so I appreciate any suggestions to improve x

Chapter 6: Sleepover

"Finn, seriously, go AWAY! This is strictly girls only! Go, hang out with Cato or something" Annie shrieks at Finns head poking round the door.  
"I only asked of you wanted a drink..." He shakes his head and disappears somewhere.

After what happened with Peeta, Annie callee a desperate Girls-night-in sleepover, to discuss all of our new year's problems. Trust Annie.

So here we all are, sat in a circle in mine and Annie's massive shared bedroom. It could be a house in itself, just open-plan. Each side is a king-sized bed, a door to a walk-in-wardrobe, chest-of-draws and other essentials bedrooms have, then in the middle it's like a lounge, with 2 sofa-beds, a 50-inch plasma TV and a small, glass coffee table. We also have a shared ensuite, which I think is simply showing off. But Jen assured me it would make her feel bad if we didn't have one, as we already share a room as it is. See what I mean when I say I owe them terribly?

"Right everyone, if you get hungry we have snacks over here, toilets over there, you know the drill!" Annie's in her element, she loves these get-togethers. "Shall we sort out sleeping arrangements? So we've got..." She counts us all, me, her, Clove, Johanna, Finch and Cashmere. "Umm, me and Kat will sleep in our usual beds, and you guys can share the sofa beds. Or we can share ours, it's really up to you guys!"

As everyone sorts out whatever is happening, I wander over to the food, and I see Finch has done the same. Typical Finch, she is so sneaky, like a fox. I swear she can come up with a plan for anything, she's so clever, yet is always denying it. It's quite scary actually, she could be some sort-of undercover agent.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"KATNISS!"  
"Yay, I was wondering when it would land on you, it hardly ever does!"  
"OMG, FINALLY! This is what I invited all you guys round for, so we can question Kat!" Everyone screams. Gosh, I hate truth or dare so much. Especially when Annie "modifies" it, so we can't choose dare anymore. It's so confusing, since we call it the same thing, I never know if we're playing the original game or Annie's version.  
"Why did you run from Peeta?" Johanna blurts out.  
"I told you, shes jealous of Glimmer!" Cash shouts. What, why would I be jealous of Glimmer? Ok, she is perfection, and with Peeta... but other than that, why?  
"Chill guys," Annie soothes the argues. "Anyways, why did you run from Peeta?" She addresses me.  
"Ummm... I couldn't stand it?" For some reason, I feel myself going bright red. To be honest, I don't really know myself.  
"I said she fancied Peeta!" Cash cries triumphantly, smirking over at Clove.  
"I do not like Peeta that way!" I shriek, I mean, seriously? He's freakin' gorgeous and his eyes are beautiful, but he's with Glimmer. And they are happy together.  
"Yeah you do, and by the way, I think Peeta only went out with Glimmer to make you jealous!" What?  
"Peeta would never do that!" I exclaim. "He's way too kind, and even if Glimmer is horrible he wouldn't even think that."  
"Oooh, it seems Katniss has found the one she loves!"

I bury my head in my hands; this is all going so wrong. I can't like someone. But it seems you cannot control love.

"Ok, I understand. Change of subject guys!" Annie shouts over the Cashmere gossiping.  
Thanks Annie, I mouth to her. She may be a little mental in the head occasionally, but she is the only one who really understands me.  
"So... What happened with Miss Flutter?" Clove asks.  
"IM PERFORMING AT THE CABARET!"

**Has Katniss finally realised her love for Peeta?  
Will her past with Gale stop her from following her heart?**

Let's try and get to 40-45 reviews by the next chapter, ok?


	7. Chapter 7

**Drama of School 7**

Thanks for all your support! Seeing as some of you want me to update anyway, I've decided I'll probably alternate between Unfortunate and this. Which I'm so sorry if it gets confusing, but you could always just read one or the other. I don't know. It's up to you.

I have found out that some people have something called a BETA reader!? I'm not really sure what it is or what it does, but of any of you want be mine then go ahead, review and please tell me what it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games  
  
**Chapter 7: Over-excited  
**  
"Oh my god, really? That's amazing Kat!"  
"That's so cool!"  
"I knew it!"  
Choruses go round the room, leaving me smiling widely at their excitement off me, quite a rare occasion.  
"And," I add. "There's going to be people from record companies there! If they like me, they might offer me something!" I shriek, actually happy for myself.

I agreed because I thought "what's to lose?" Yes, if I mess up, that would be embarrassing but it's not like I care what other people think.

I've also always wanted to do something in the music industry; even if it's just a backing singer or the guy who just hangs around backstage. Music is my life, I live for it. As cheesy as that sounds, it's always been there. My escape from life, a way to remember the rare good things that happened in my childhood. I can't imagine something else I could do for a living.

"Katniss, this just gets better and better!"  
"The only other thing we need is to get rid of Glimmer!"  
"Yeah, you need to scrub up good and flirt with someone else there; make Peeta jealous!"  
"Oh my, we really need to go dress shopping! How could I forget, I normally get my outfit ready about a month ago!" Cashmere exclaims, looking really worried. It's quite amusing really, she's normally really laid-back and happy-go-lucky. The only thing she really frets about is clothes, boys and ice-cream flavours.

Normally I would disagree to a shopping trip, but maybe looking exceptionally good will change Peeta's mind about Glimmer... Not the flirting bit though. I think I should just look single and hot.  
"Whatever guys... I'm going to sleep."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I wander into the living room, not really knowing what to do. Cash, Finch, Clove and Johanna have left to do homework; we have to this stupid English project on bloody Shakespeare.

We've agreed to meet up at Cinna's 3 hours before the Cabaret. I hope he doesn't mind; I should probably warn him. I mean, 6 or so mental teenage girls screaming and running around the usually calm environment that Cinna radiates- not good.

Anyways, back to me in the living room. So I walk in, looking for Annie or something, when I see her attached to Finn's face.

**A/N: Oooh, abit of Odesta action there! What has happened between Annie and Finnick?**

And also, I'm sorry it's so short. I'll probably post another chapter soon though.

Sorry if any of you love Shakespeare... I just don't understand it. It's so confusing :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Drama of School 8**

A/N: For everyone who keeps reminding me that Peeta needs to dump Glimmer, don't worry... I have plans that should be occurring on the night of the Cabaret!

Seriously guys, of you haven't read any of SchoolGirl123's stories, you really are missing out. She really captures the characters feelings and describes really well, and she has the most awesome ideas.

And I have just finished reading chapter 18 of The Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen, and it simply the best FanFic out there (along with a few others :D, I could probably name a whole book full of amazing FanFics!). The author, mellarkfan121, does a really good job. I also love reading her authors notes; their always so upbeat and happy! You HAVE to check it out!

Sorry this is such a short chapter. I keep wanting to write long ones, but I end with a cliffy and have to stop :( just be thankful you got a chapter today!

Chapter 8: "What the hell?"  
  
"What the hell?" It seems to be my favourite phrase at the moment. I use it basically all the time!

The couple brake apart, Annie blushing furiously while Finnick regains his composure; which involves wiping of some lipstick.  
"We were only-" Annie starts to deny.  
"Snogging, yeah, I know!" I say sarcastically, even though inside I'm really happy for them. I can't keep up this act for long though; I'm soon pulling Annie into hug.  
"How come you didn't tell me?!" I ask.  
"It was really romantic Kitty..." Annie sighs into my ear, but Finnick evidently heard because he sounds annoyed when he answers.  
"Yeah... Until you, very rudely might I add, interrupted!" Let's just say, sarcasm doesn't suit him.  
"Please Katniss, trust when I say that our first moment there. We weren't going out secretly or something, but hopefully..." she trails of, again going bright red.  
"Ok... I guess I'll leave you to it then..." I awkwardly say then leave. Awkward. That was so awkward. So very awkward.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

I push through the crowds that have bombarded around the bulletin boards. I really want to know who will be performing too, you see, they normally don't tell the people they choose and just post the list on a few boards around the school. I recognise a few of the people, most are just the geeks in my class or the really cocky guys who have no heart. But some are simply impossible to really know who they are. Everyone is pushing and shoving into each other, it just looks like whirlwind of colours, most blue eyes and blonde hair.  
No, it can't be, I think.

As I scan the paper, a few names stand out.  
Gloss Peters, of course, he's like born for the stage.  
Glimmer Shine, sadly she is quite a good dancer.  
Katniss Everdeen, which is, of course, me.  
And finally... Madge Undersee.

**Ooooooh, but of a cliffy there. I wonder what Katniss' past is with Madge?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drama of School 9**

A/N: Although this chapter is short, it has a lot of information on Katniss' past!

Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and followers! I really appreciate all of your support; it really fuels my writing too!

Also, big thanks to Em74. She reviews on both this and Unfortunate basically every chapter! They never fail to make me smile or laugh and it's really nice :)

And to those of you who didn't read the IMPORTANT! message I posted and then took of, I have begun to write a prequel to this. Its called Unfortunate, and it would really mean a lot to me if you checked it out x

Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

Chapter 9: An old friend  
  
"Hey... Is that really you Katniss?" Her face is scrunched up, surveying me, concerned.  
"Yeah..." I get to the point. "What makes you come back?"  
"Oh, well, things didn't work out so well... You know," To anyone else this would be a vague answer, but to me, it means a lot. Because I do know.

-Flashback-  
"Oh my, Madge, he- he just said- said-"  
"Said what Kat?" Her eyes concerned, look up from her Maths homework.  
"Lovedme! He said he liked me and would I go out with him!" Her eyes shine, happy for me.  
"Who?!"  
"Oh, just the guy I've had a little crush on since we met a few months ago..." To my shock, her eyes then change completely from their usual, soft and caring blue, to a hard, piercing and icy colour... Jealousy?

A few months later...

"I thought you loved me! I thought you'd do anything for me!" His strong arm hits me effortlessly with the stick, leaving my already raw skin stinging more.  
"Arghh! Stop... Please..." I scream, then use my last strength on a pathetic whisper.  
"Fine! I see how it is... I'll just find someone else, anything better than you!" His spiteful words run around in my head. I feel dizzy and useless while a few dead leaves dance lifelessly in his wake.

I curl up into a tree and try to forget everything, him, my life, school...

And that's when I think of him. The kind, blue-eyed baker who helped me that terrible day. That's also when I see a small, yet still bright, yellow dandelion in amongst the mud, skeleton leaves and twigs.

It gives me hope, like Peeta did.

-end of flashback-

After that, Madge and Gale were never seen again. Until now, 3 years later.

**Oooooo! What happened to Madge?!  
Will they be friends, or enemies?  
Keep the guesses coming people!**

If I want to get to 100 reviews for this story, I think we might need to speed up a little... So 65 reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Drama of School 10**

A/N: Yay, chapter 10! This is the most I've ever written on a story! I know we haven't quite reached the number of reviews I wanted, but this one already written so... Yeah. But this kinda thing won't be usual! :)

My brother made chocolate cheesecake today and it was delicious! Oh great, now I'm craving more...

HP-HG-D-LUVR: Umm... Well I can't tell you that because it's classified information :)

Mellarkfan123: Yeah, I think he might actually... I'm still kinda figuring this story out. I have the basic storyline, but I'm not really sure what order to put it in!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

Chapter 10: Catching-up

"I warned you, you know." She should know I don't sympathise.  
"I know Kat, and I am so, so sorry I didn't listen to you. That I ignored what you said, that I passed of those bruises for nothing, that I ran away and that I'm just a terrible friend. That I'm simply a horrid person." She apologises sincerely, looking down at the half-eaten mess of a lemon drizzle sponge on her plate.  
"That makes two of us," I mutter to myself.

I guess I should forgive her, I mean that was 3 years ago now. I have more friends, have nothing to really lose and I know what she's been through, so maybe we could help each-other.

Or, I think I know what she's been through. I mean, she's been with him, alone, for three years.

I get the first proper look at her. Her blonde hair is tousled and knotted, her face sunken, her eyes sleepy and figure too bony. Poor, poor Madge.  
"Madge, you poor thing. Have your parents forgiven you?" I ask, concerned, even though I know the answer.  
"No, well, you know what dad's like. He only cares for his reputation." She moans bitterly.  
"Where are you sleeping?"  
"The slag heap" She whispers, embarrassed, which anyone would be.  
"You can't-"  
"But where else can I go?" She cuts me of. I could offer her a bed at Finn's place... But then I cant, it's not my house.  
Conversation carries easily, but we are only stalling.

My heart goes out to her when she explains what happened.

"He- oh, it was terrible Kat! How can we both have fallen for that dick?!"  
"Shhh... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." I comfort, but I know she needs to get it of her chest.  
"He- he- forced me to! And, when I ran, he always caught me up- he threatened me. He hit me whenever he felt like it. It got worse every day..." She sobs into my shoulder as I put my arm around her.  
"At first it was fine, like what happened with you... In fact, it was lovely. I had everything I ever wanted, a nice little flat, a Saturday job, more friends, him... Then, one day, he just sprang it on me. He literally jumped on me Kat... It hurt. A lot..."

If I see him again, I will rip him apart. Limb, by limb.

By the time she's finished she's full-out crying and grasping the back of my t-shirt tightly.

"How did you escape?" I ask softly. I need to know this.  
"That last night... He brought home this tall, perfect blonde with, no jokes, massive tits. I think she had an operation on them, they were that big. Like watermelons... Anyway, they disappeared into his room...

I was stupid. Utterly stupid.

I thought we could have lived together forever anyway, that I would get used to it and learn to like it. But that night, seeing that blonde make me realise that it would never happen. That he'd probably dump me in a couple of hours time. He'd probably shout it through the rooms in-between their heavy make-out session.

So I left. I just ran out and jumped in the first train back here."

I never even imagined that it would've been so bad for her.

**Awwwww, poor, poor Madgey. Sorry Gale lovers! Who is the blonde girl? Please review and tell me what you think because I will update sooner!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: These next few chapters has a lot of drama for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! As always, please review.**

To those people who go out, pick some story and send it hate mail, don't. Do you have any idea how bad it feels when you get it? When you look at your emails, get SO excited when you see someone's reviewed on the story that you took so long writing, and then you see that someone has sent you "this is sh**", or likewise. Theres a line in a song by Taylor Swift (yes, I love her... Not in a les way though!) Forever and Always, which says  
"And then feel so low,  
You can't feel nothing at all" which is how I'd like to describe the feeling.

Some people even stop the stories because they feel so bad.

Personally, I've never had any hate mail. It may be because I've never actually finished a story before, it may be that I've only just started writing on here, I don't know. But I know some people who have gotten it, and I'd like to send my dearest sympathies publicly. SchoolGirl123 has been a victim of hate mail and flames, yet her stories are a thing to be admired. Her story, "Modern Love", is simply amazing. You need to go and check it out, be sure to review and reassure her that her story is awesome!

SugarCakes123: Well, all will be revealed soon in Unfortunate!

Guest: Awwwww, thank you!

Mellarkfan121: You'll have to wait to find out!

Mlew (guest): Aww, thanks so much!

Em74: Errrr, you'll have to wait to find out! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

Chapter 11: Prep and a "bigger" Glimmer

"So Katniss, I've been thinking about what designs to use for your Cabaret dresses. I know you normally go for simple, but this year is special, so... just let me find it..." Cinna turns round and rummages in the closet behind him.

He eventually pulls out a long dress, which seemed to glow different shades of red. It really was beautiful and elegant, and long, flowing out like flames at the end.**  
**  
It's beautiful, but too beautiful. It's just too beautiful for me.

"Look, I know what your thinking-"  
"But-" I try to cut him of, but he just carries on.  
"It will really suit you Katniss. Please, give it a chance, I've been working on it for like, ages!"  
"Okay..." I reluctantly agree.  
"Now, go and get it on. Then I'll do your hair and makeup!"

What have I let myself in for?

Thankfully, I've already had my prep done. However, my legs, arms and eyebrows are still stinging from the waxing.

Today's the day. After a few long weeks with extra long days spent practicing, it's finally the night. The night where I either make a fool of myself or "stunn them with my beautiful voice", as Miss Flutter would say. More like sing so bad they're stunned into silence. I normally crack under pressure.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Cinna... I dont know what to say... It's beautiful. Thank you so much!" I turn and hug him, whilst he protests that I might ruin my makeup.  
"Come on, you've only got..." He checks his watch. "half an hour left. Go meet the others; they're in the other dressing room."

Walking through to the room next door is not as easy as you'd think. Walking in these black, very high heeled stilettos - painful, and unnatural for me. Add the fact that this dress is long, drape-y and gets caught in the heels, not good.

"Kat!"  
"Why didn't Portia put me in a dress like yours?!"  
"Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous!"  
"You really need to remember to thank Cinna for us!"  
"Why, you look as radiant as the sun!"  
"Wow, I love you're dress!"  
"Err..."  
Moments like this are always so awkward for me. I guess I just don't take compliments well.

Everyone looks so pretty as well. Much more than me, as normal, I really don't know why they're all complaining.

While I look amazing, Annie looks purely wonderful. Her sea-green, floaty dress ripples like water over her slim figure, the colour complimenting her eyes perfectly. It scrunched up at the side, keeping tightly to her figure before pooling on the floor attractively. The strapless corset top shows of her tanned shoulders and neck, and her long, autumn-coloured hair is swept effortlessly to one side.

Cashmere looks her usual radiant self, just more... formal. Her soft-grey - an unusual colour, yet still stylish - chiffon mermaid dress clings tightly to her figure, accentuating her curves. Her soft, blonde waves are left down and hang to her shoulders, shining in the light naturally.

Clove seems to have gone for the slutty look - short black dress, high still store and hai up in a cute bun; no doubt she's trying to make her ex, Marcus Glint, jealous, at the same time as impressing Cato. I swear that girl will become an evil mastermind one of these days.

Finch's floaty, midnight-blue gown has sparkles spread across the one-sleeve. It kept close to her body, and there was a slit down the side that exposed a leg.

Madge no longer looks the weak, timid little thing she was when she arrived back here; in fact, she's positively glowing. She's cut herself a fringe - a "new start" - witch really suites her and looks great with her hair down. Her long, elegant, red number is perfect for her, making her look almost like Cinderella.

Johanna, being the awkward, feisty tomboy as usual, opted for a black, skin-tight catsuit that seemed to have a slight pattern in some areas where it hit the light. Her hair was pinned back in braids, and her dark eye makeup completed the darkly stylish outfit.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" Cashmere's voice is strangely timid and shy, not at all the usual, outgoing, confident beauty I know.  
"Sure, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned something is wrong.  
Her voice trembling, she continues. "Well- Err- I umm, heard that- that Glimmer is err- err um- pregnant."

**Dun dun dun!**

Ok, so 75 reviews until the next chapter?!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So... I have decides, that the 100th reviewer will be able to create a character that will be introduced in the story! I know we're only in the 70's, but I thought I'd let you know. But if we get loads of reviews this time... Then yeah. So, if you are a guest you can do it too! So don't think that you can't, because anyone can! If you are the 100th reviewer, then either PM (if you are NOT a guest) me or review (if you ARE a guest) me their name, gender, personality, appearance, and any other things you think relevant. So if you want to be that person who gets an input on this story, but there we're still really far away, then tell your friends! Tell your family! And tell loads of random people around you!**

Thank you!

HP-HG-D-MR-LUVR: Haha! :)

Gabsters (guest): My grammar is terrible, I know. You think Im awesome?Aww thanks so much! No Gadge in this story... But don't worry, Gale will be with someone... And not who you think... Mwhahahaha!

Fangirl in a fandom world: Well... You'll have to wait to find out! :)

hungergameshgfan: Oh my gosh! Thank you so, so, so freakin' much! I still can't believe you called my story perfect!

qwe5rtyuiop (guest): Umm... Well... Err... You'll have to read and find out!

Dancinghld: Aww thanks :)

Guest: Here's your update! Thank you so much!

Guest: Thanks :D

Willow (guest): Omg thank you so, so much! I love it when I get reviews like this; they mean so much to me :) you'll have to wait and see!

Em74: Well... I can't tell you. :)

Sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, I just got so many! You guys are all so amazing!

Chapter 12: Disastrous

But... But...

This can't be. Not tonight. Not now.

I was going to voice my thoughts about him tonight. It was going to be perfect. I'd get rid of Glimmer at the same time as letting him know how I felt about him. Killing two birds with one stone, in a comfortable way, free of awkward silences and pauses.

Him! How can he even?! Ugh... We. Are. Only. Sixteen.

I thought he was different. Not like other guys. But obviously not.

"Look, it might only be rumours. But I have been wondering why she's always wearing those loose-fitting tops of hers lately..." Oh, Cashmere can always make a situation better in her own unique and special way. Leave it to her to relate something this serious to fashion.  
"Seriously Cash?!" Clove half-whispers, half/snaps at her, glaring menacingly. "Even if it is Peeta's baby, at least she won't win Prom Queen again!" Really helpful Clove. Just because you're jealous because she's really pretty and has a nice body and looks perfect and she wins every single year - oh, and you're content with that too Katniss?

"Pur-lease Clove, and Cashmere, I really don't think she needs this right now!" Annie does the same thing as Clove to them both after she notices my pained expression. "It won't be Peeta's baby, he wouldn't do that to y- anyone. So don't worry about it. We can all figure it out together, and get through it together. That's what friends are for, right?"

Thank god for Annie.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Hi Katniss! You look lovely tonight..."  
"Oh, it's all Cinna, trust m-" I gasp when I see the person. The intense blue eyes staring into mine concerned, the golden locks slicked back onto his head, those cute eyebrows furrowing in a caring manner. "Wha- How dare you come over and talk to me! How d- ugh, don't make me waste my time on you." I  
"What?! What on earth is wrong Kat?" Oh, you don't know? He's so oblivious.  
"She really hasn't told you yet?!" Glaring at him, I strut of towards the backstage toilets. I need time to think.

I rush in due to the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. Looking in the mirror, I try hastily to fix my makeup before sensing someone behind me. That's when I see them. In the mirror.

A blonde girl, grasping a taller guys chocolate brown hair, eating each-others faces.

Piecing each piece together, the truth forms in my mind. Madge. Gale. Peeta. Glimmer. Me. That blonde girl...

**So, as promised, chapter 12! Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to post this for you because your all so super awesome!**

Next chapter- more drama! And don't forget to review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my gosh thank you so damn much for all your reviews, favourites and follows! You all are seriously the best and I love you! 3 I mean, 90 FREAKIN' REVIEWS?! You guys are so absolutely lovely and awesome and sweet and lovely and awesome and nice and lovely and sweet and AWESOME!**

All you swifties out there (if you don't know what one is, then youre obviously not one!) tell me you are and we can fangirl out together! Her songs really do speak my life...

Just to clear this up, you were confused at the ending because it was MEANT to be confusing!

SugarCakes123: haha, I guess the confusing ending worked well them :)

Trollollandia: I know right! :)

SchoolGirl123: You were meant to think of Gale! Lol, my plot line is SO weird and confuzzling (errm, I don't know if I just made that word up?! Oh well :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

Chapter 13: Shock  
  
What? No? No, no, no. He's meant to still be out in Devon or wherever he is. Was. Maybe still is. I really don't know.

Oh well. No matter what the chances of him reappearing here, I freak out anyway. It's just what I do.  
"What the hell?!" When they don't move apart from moving even closer, if possible, I storm over.

What is he doing back here? Who said he could come back? And what on earth is Glimmer doing with him when she's with Peeta? Doesn't she know how freakin' lucky she is?

I shout in their ears and they finally get some personal space. While Glimmer pears in the misted and dirty toilet mirror, fixes her hair and re-applies a layer if bright red lipgloss to match her skimpy little outfit, the guy stands awkwardly to the side. He has the same dark hair, and the usual lipstick smeared across his lips, but to my shock - and relief - he isn't Gale.

But I still go in and slap him.

"What was that for?!" He says, angrily and aggressively. I vaguely recognise him. I think he's in my English class... Marvel?  
"Didn't you know she has a boyfriend?!"  
"Yeah, 'course... Me, we're going out in secret" His cocky, arrogant smile just fuels my anger even more.  
"So you're really that stupid that you dont notice her snogging my friend, Peeta?" To my immense satisfaction, Glimmer looks a little guilty, while Marvel just stares at me with his jaw hanging open.  
"But- but- but... She said she loved me. Right after we'd-"  
"I don't want all the dirty details, thank you very much."

I may make out that I'm all smooth and cool, but underneath all those lies my head spins from the unanswered questions running through my head.

Who's the father of the baby?  
How many boys has Glimmer been with behind Peeta's back?  
Does Peeta know?  
Should I tell him?  
What should I do now?

Well the answer came soon enough for the last one.  
"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you. Slowly." Glimmer growls.

So I slapped her pretty little face.

I seem to be doing a lot of slapping lately.

Well, all I can say is that I've always wanted to slap her.

**So... That's it for chapter 13! Sorry it's so, so, so short, I'm really sorry but if it wasn't short you wouldn't have it yet :) so lucky you!**

I love to hear what you think of the story, and what you think will happen next, so please tell me! Your sweet reviews make me laugh, smile, even cry sometimes, so don't think they don't go unappreciated!

I think maybe... 105 reviews till chapter 14?! Remember, the 100th person to review gets to invent a character to be included in this story! Love you guys so much xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Drama of School 14**

A/N: Ok guys, we didn't quite reach the number I wanted too. And I know lots of you want to be the 100th person to review, but seriously? We aren't going to even reach that number if you don't even review! I'm not moaning at you, because I love you all and cant even believe that we have even got into the 90's when I haven't even finished the story! And to all those people who review literally every single chapter, I want you to know that I really appreciate it and that you are simply the best people out there. Ever. You guys are the reason this story, every single chapter is being posted because of your continued support - which is really amazing, funny and basically awesome, by the way - so I LOVE YOU GUYS! And if there's anything you want me to do (like, check out your stories or if you're doing a SYOT and need tributes, for example) that's fine. Just leave it in a review x

Hey! If you fancy a good Gadge story, there's this really awesome one called "Begin Again". It's so... Awesome. And you really need to check out "Modern Love" if you haven't already. Seriously, best. Fanfic. EVER!

And I probably won't post another chapter until around next Thursday, because we have LOADS of homework (English essay, English project, Maths questions, IT, geography and possibly more! :( ). But don't worry, because then I have 2 WEEKS of for Easter and will probably write more often :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

FrustratedPopcorn: Thanks for following! I simply LOVE your pen name, it is fabulous!

SugarCakes123: Haha! Here's your update x

SchoolGirl123: Haha! Yeah, bitchy Katniss is the best! I'm not sure if Marvel had blonde hair... Oh well. In this story the back of his head looks like Gale. Awwwww thanks, that's so sweet of you! :D

firework7: Oh my gosh thanks so much :)

Em74: I know, I am so so so so sorry! But here's another chapter for you, hopefully it's longer x

MichaelynluvsHG: Awwwww thanks so much!

Chapter 14: Catfight  
  
"O.M.G. My beautiful face!" She wails, tenderly stroking the red hand print I left on her cheek. "Ugh, the common muck even left scratch marks!" She inspects the fingernail-sized dents left in her now bright red cheek in the mirror. "You bitch! You did this!" She turns round and glares at me, while I just watch her with a smirk on my face. She's so vain it's funny.  
"I think you're the bitch here hun," I smile mockingly at her, silently thanking Cinna for putting me in these heels now. I'm about an inch taller than her, so I guess the height helps to be intimidating. I think me and them have a kind-of love-hate relationship going on at the moment.  
"You're just jealous that I can actually get guys! And I'll have you know it took me 3 hours to get my makeup right and that I looked perfect, as usual. 3 hours! And now it's all ruined."  
"I really couldn't give a shit how long it took you to plaster your face in gunk, and I can get guys. I have many admirers!" I state proudly, not that I care how many people like me. Ok, that guy that tried to chat me up at the ice-cream parlour was pretty hot, but nothing compared to Peeta. Did I really just think that. It's so cheesy I think I'm turning into Annie.  
"You mean that small guy who stalks you home everyday? That's one unless I'm crazy, which I can't be if I look like this" she points in the mirror and pouts "and he hardly counts anyway. Please, he looks like a frog."  
"Oh, I agree. He really does look like a frog, doesn't he? Much like you."

And with one last glare, I stumble ungracefully from the room in these stupid heels.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Have you talked to him yet?"  
"Who?"  
"Peeta. He was really worried when you disappeared earlier. I managed to convince him it was your time-of-the-"  
"You WHAT?!" I scream. This was bad enough, I did not need any more embarrassing moments tonight.  
"Yeah, well, it's the first thing that came into my head. It's better than having a go at him for getting his girlfriend pregnant when you're crushing on him real bad and ruining everyone's night. You can thank me later." Clove continues like its nothing.  
"Oh my f****** god. Could this night get any worse?" I curse under my breath.  
"Oi! Oi, Catnip! Fancy seeing you here?! You want to go hang out somewhere... More private than this." I turn round slowly, knowing what's sadly coming next but not able to stop it.

He winks, while i take in his appearance. He still looks the same, but maybe a little older but still the same flawless face, dark hair, handsome stubble and stormy eyes. My heart thuds loudly in my chest.

Apparently, yes. This night can get worse.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Madge's POV

Through the sea of people below me I see a flash of dark hair. Of those mean, heart-meltingly gorgeous eyes. Of him.

Of the boy I've had so many dreams about. Spent so many good times with. Yet I've also had many nightmares about this boy, endured some painful and heart-breaking experiences with. Of the bit who will constantly haunt my life, whether far away or torturously close.  
"Te- Tes-Testing. Testing." My voice cracks at the start but I soon recover. I must be strong.

I push the anxiety and nervousness aside and nod my head in the direction of the guy backstage, signalling him to turn on the music.  
_"I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know"  
I smooth down the skirt of my dress, mutter a quick "thank you" into the mic, before strutting of the stage.

**I think this is a longer chapter... I hope, anyway. Lots more Taylor Swift to come for you guys! Her songs help me come up with ideas so I like to use them in my stories!**

Hope you liked Madge's POV! And Gale's appearance! Mwhahahaha *evil laugh*  
Who's baby is it? Peeta's? Gale's? Marvel's? Maybe even someone else's...  
Or is it just a rumour someone made up?  
And what will Katniss make of Gale's sudden entrance?

So... 100+ reviews till next chapter?!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Does anyone know what state district 2 is? Apparently, it's somewhere along the Rookies. If you know, please please please PM Em74, that'd be great :)**

Well done to Mellarkfan121, the 100th reviewer! The new character will be introduced this chapter, but won't be terribly important yet :( but hopefully in the next few chapters we will get to know them more! I can't wait to write more about them; hopefully I will get them how Mellarkfan121 pictured them, but... I don't know.

WE REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAY!

Em74: It's quite a lot for me. Especially when the essay has got to be 5 paragraphs on this REALLY stupidly boring topic, causing me to space out loads. And for the English project I'm making a cake as a graveyard (frankenstien), so that should take at least 4 hours. Bla bla bla... Sorry x I totally get reading the AN afterwards! I normally forget everything they say, so I'll probably do that too! Awwwww, thanks. That's so nice xxx

SchoolGirl123: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HATE TAYLOR SWIFT! She is really nice, talented and funny! And the name of the song is Tell Me Why. You'll have to find out if its a song about Peeta or not... But I'll give you a clue! It's by Taylor Swift and is on her Fearless album! Sorry about that x thank you so much! Heres your update!

Steffie (guest): Aww, thanks x

Mellarkfan121: Lol, you posted loads of reviews! X

Chapter 15:

Katniss POV

Gale. Standing beside a tall, curvy, big-boobed blonde with brown highlights, her sparkling green eyes looking enviously into mine.

Poor girl.

I wonder if she was the one that Gale cheated on Madge with.

"I see you're jealous of Brianna over here... Well, we could always have a three-some" He winks again, the bottle in his hand swinging forward so he can take a swig. "Mind you, I bet she has nicer tits than you. Blondes normally do. I prefer them really..." He trails of, taking another swig, then steps away from "Brianna" and compares us.

"Actually, maybe a three-some would be best, you seem to have matured nicely," He stares with lust at me.

And once again, I flip.

"I will bloody NOT do whatever you - ugh - you err, have in mind. SO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"  
Before he can reply, the music starts up again and we all turn towards the stage - to see Madge.

Oh, poor Madge.

I hope she doesn't see him.

But I think she does, and her legs trembling slightly before she regains her posture and actually smiles widely - smiles? - at him. Oh... I get in now. Trying to make him jealous. Good one Madge.

Her voice shakes slightly at the start, which is understandable, and then she begins her song.  
_  
"I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know"

It's perfect. Her voice, the lyrics, the fire in her usually soft eyes, the emotion she puts behind it.

Mind you, Gales reaction is also perfect - sadly. After his shock at seeing her here, alright, smiling, singing that song, he hastily grabs Brianna and starts slow dancing with her. Romantically. To rub it in his face that she's not with her anymore.

And, once again, my heart goes out to Madge.

Although, she looks like she doesn't care. She really has moved on from him.

In fact, she blows a kiss to someone at the side of the stage. Too bad it's Marvel.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Wiping my sweaty - with nerves - hands on my dress quickly, I lean into the microphone.  
"Err... Umm... Hi, I guess." I say, slightly shocked to how load it sounds.

Searching through the crowds, I see Madge talking to Annie and Finnick, who are now officially dating, Johanna, Cato and Clove surrounded by a load of guys, trying to chat them up - even Cato - Glimmer and Peeta dancing next to Gale and Brianna, also dancing, Gale eying up Glimmer while she flirts casually with him. Brianna looks somehow calm now, staring of in the distance. Peeta, however, is looking straight at me, leaving me wondering if he can see straight through me. If he can see the way my heart beats faster with the eye contact, the way my eyes soften into his, the way my hands suddenly clutch tighter onto the mic.

Either way, I have to start singing now. So I do, my eyes never leaving his beautiful ocean-blue ones.

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?

You belong with me."

His eyes leave mine, and he looks guilty for some reason. But by now, he is all alone, Glimmer having left him to go of somewhere - and Gale is nowhere to be seen either.

**So that's chapter 15 for you!  
-Where have Gale and Glimmer gone?  
-What is Brianna's story?  
-When will Peeta find out about the baby- unless he already knows.  
-Why did Peeta look guilty?  
-Who's baby is it? Peeta's? Marvels? Gales? Someone else's?  
-Is there even a baby? Or is it just some gossip going round?  
-Will Peeta ever break up with Glimmer?  
****  
120 reviews till next chapter is posted!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Drama of School 16**

A/N: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I can't believe it... Really?! Is this real?! I don't know... Is this a dream?! I mean, seriously... 160 reviews! I'm freakin out right now!

And sorry about all the POV changes. It is needed for... Dramatic effect? I dont know what you would call it anyway xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games... Or taylor swifts music... Obviously, because I am not her. If I was, I would be singing, not writing on fanfiction.

SchoolGirl123: IT IS DAMN FREEZING OVER HERE TOO, IT KEEPS SNOWING! And I'm really sad cause last year we only had a few weeks of sun, so I really hope the weather this year is brilliant... But not yet.  
She only writes loads of songs about guys because she likes to write about her life, and emotions (mainly love.). But she does do other emotions, like in the song "mean". Or "the best day". And Ronan. I mean, please, how can you hate her when she wrote a song for a little boy, only four, who died of cancer.

hungergameshgfan: haha! Thank you so much!

Guest: Omg yay! You're the first person to say they love Taylor Swift too! Thanks xxx

SugarCakes123: Awwww, thanks! READ TO FIND OUT! X

Justahuman (Guest): Haha! Sorry, we need to get rid of Glimmer first!

Guest: Thanks so much! X

Bringchapter16 (Guest): Aww, thanks xxx

Em74: Ouch. I feel for you... I wish you luck...

MichaelynluvsTHG (Guest): Awwww thanks so freakin' much! That's so nice of you! Sorry... School was bad... And we had to wait till we got 120 reviews... :) this ones for you!

SugarCakes123: Sorry, I know ive already replied to you but you reviewed twice so... She already has freaked out! Like, 3 times! X

Lily (guest): Awwwww, thanks for reviewing! Please don't stop reading, you need to find out what happens next!

Mellarkfan121: Oh... Brianna is based on you?! Sorry, she had too... I can't tell you why. Umm, sorry. She will be nice, she just fell for Gale's good looks too.

HP-HG-D-MR-LUVR: I can't tell you that... Sorry...

EleanorBelieve: They're only sixteen... But I 3 your enthusiasm and ideas!

frustratedpopcorn: Yeah, you're right! Here's your update! Btw, I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! Sorry, I just had to say that. It's so awesome!

Chapter 16: Deal  
  
"Excuse me?" Says a very high, squeaky voice from behind me. Turning round, I see her.

Quite a tall woman - at least, she is in her two and a half inch turquoise heels - wearing a black ruffled suit and pencil skirt, clipboard and pen in hand.

Shit. A manager.

"Umm... Hi" I offer, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hello dear. What's your name?"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Johanna's POV  
"I don't know if it's yours!" I hear a shriek of exasperation.  
"You've been with other boys?! What the f*** Glim?!" Comes a growl from round the corner.

Leaning against the cool wall, I strain my ears to hear more.

Slap!  
"Shit Gale! And you wonder why I'm with other guys too!?"  
Slap!

A shattering of glass.  
"Oh. My. Freakin'. God."  
What the hell? Glim... Glimmer? And Gale? ...I recognise that name from somewhere... And the other voice... I know that too.

Dammit! Stupid brain.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Annie POV  
He plays with my hair, my head on his lap, with me staring up into those beautiful, sparkling-green eyes.

"Just one dance? Please?" He pleads with me, his eyes widening as he pulls his puppy-dog face.  
"Alright. But only one dance. And don't moan when I step on your feet." I give in.

Who could resist that beautiful face?

Well, maybe Katniss, Clove or Johanna but... That's not the point.  
"You won't, I promise. We'll do a slow dance." Finnick whispers in my ear as he pulls me up.  
"Romantic," I whisper back.  
"Just the way I like it" He winks, then pulls me in for a long, lingering kiss.

Quick, yet full to the brim with passion and leaves me wanting more.

Blocking out the fast beat of some pop song, we do the exact opposite of other people and sway to inexistent music, in our own little bubble. Leaning my head on his toned chest, I breath in his unique yet still deep and masculine smell, and it suddenly occurs to me that I am living my dream.  
"I love you Finnick."  
"I love you more Annie."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Madge's POV  
"Thanks!" I say brightly, a fake smile concealing how I actually feel from the scary, rather large man writing frantically on a clip board in front of me.

What I feel, you ask? Tired, all that singing with my emotions running high... Not good.

So that is the reason I collect a glass of cold lemonade, and take a walk outside in the gardens. Despite this being the typical, run-down public school, we have quite cool gardens, all paths surrounded by rose bushes and such. I think the "green thumb gardening club" - cheesy, right? - keep it up to date.

Deciding to take the stone pathway round the back of the building, I take of, the sound of my heels clicking on the rock surprisingly calming.

I was enjoying the relief of having some space, not being surrounded by people in a hot, crowded room, when something disrupts my peace.

"I don't know if it's yours!"  
"You've been with other boys?! What the f*** Glim?!"

I know that voice. It's the voice that has haunted my nightmares for the last few years, the voice once sounded like an angel to me.  
Slap!  
"Shit Gale! And you wonder why I'm with other guys too!?"  
Slap!

Rushing round the corner, I see a sight that, if you just replaced me with the other girl, I still wish that I would be brave enough to do.

But to even say a word against him behind his back would leave me cowering and worrying, night and day, wondering if he would find out. Not to mention doing something deliberately, something that could potentially end up with you huddled in a corner, trying, with no avail, to protect yourself against that monster of a man.

The glass falls from my hand, shatters into a million pieces on the ground, the sparkling lemonade slashing onto my heels, but I hardly notice.

"Oh. My. Freakin'. God."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"Deal?"  
"Deal, definitely." I smile, a real smile this time.

Maybe this year will turn out ok after all.

**Ooooh CLIFFHANGERS! Mwhahahaha!  
Aren't Finnick and Annie sweet?  
What will Madge do?  
What will Johanna do?  
What will Katniss do when she finds out?  
Why is Katniss being so optimistic all of a sudden?  
What does that women want with Katniss?  
What will happen next?**

And to find out... We need 180 reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Drama of School 17**

A/N: Thanks soooo much for all your reviews and favourites and everything. They can really brighten your worst-ever day (you know the feeling you get when you open up your emails and see some unopened, waiting for you.) and I would have never imagined in my entire life that a story I would write would get over even 40 reviews, so I'm taking this time to thank you. THANK YOU.

Oh, by the way, BEWARE! Glimmer acts the extreme s**t she is in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

Everllarkglee4ever: Well... I can't tell you. Sorry. But thank you so much for reviewing/favouriting/following!

hungergameshgfan: DID YOU JUST CALL YOURSELF MY NUMBER ONE FAN?! OMG IM SO FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! THAT IS SO AMAZING AND LOVELY! YOU HAVE REALLY BRIGHTENED MY DAY XXX

SchoolGirl123: Yeah... I can't really tell you what will happen... So I won't! But dreams can come true...

Dancinghld: here's your update! X

frustratedpopcorn: aww thank you xxx I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer than usual so Im sorry if I didn't update as normal x

Em74: Haha! Again, tell me when you post it and what it's called x I'll give you a shout-out x

MichaelynluvsTHG (Guest): Aww, you're too kind x thank you sooo much! I really appreciate it x

Guest: Err, that would be kinda drastic so, no she did NOT die :) I don't like killing people of. It's depressing! Thanks for reviewing x

KittyCatnipKatniss: Yeah, sorry I didn't update, I really wanted to make it longer for you guys! Anyways, here's your chapter x

RedHeadedGoddess: Aww thanks! Omg yay! X

mellarkfan121: here's your update!

Chapter 17: Shadows

Clove POV  
"So Clove, got any plans for this evening? I mean, really, you need to make your move on Cato real soon," Johanna waggles her eyebrows at me.  
"I don't know... What if he says no?"  
"Oh please Clove, he can't keep his eyes of you. Even when he's surrounded by those sl*ts with their boobs literally hanging out." I follow the direction of her eyes and see Cato, Gloss and Thesh easily flirting with the mob of girls surrounding them. They all look very handsome in their tux's and their hair gelled up, but Cato, obviously, looks the best. His designer black suit would go perfectly with my dress, and the red tie would add that spark of colour needed.

But dreaming about him and me being together is ridiculous; just look at him with those girls. He always has been a player, although not always having an official relationship. If we ever did date, I would just be another girl on that never-ending list of exes.

But that doesn't stop me from dreaming.

Or feeling extremely protective over him, my crush-of-at-least-two-years.

And therefore, also feeling profoundly jealous towards that large group laughing at something funny he said.  
"You're right; something needs to be done about those b*tches." I say before taking of towards them.  
"That's not really what I meant..." I vaguely hear before I'm out of earshot.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Glimmer POV  
I spot a dark-haired head in the crowd in front of me.

Finally, I think. You'd have thought he'd never turn up.

"Oh my god! This is actually my favourite song of all time, can we dance to it? Please?" I turn round and say to Peeta, flicking my blonde hair back - an old trick, but I don't want him to think I'm up to something.  
"Sure Glim," he flashes me a smile and I peck him on the cheek, before sashaying into the direction of where I saw him - which is also conveniently the dance floor -holding Peeta's hand.

I don't mind this song; it's quite upbeat and happy - but when Katniss Everdeen is singing it, its like, the worst song ever.

We near the person who I see us dancing with quite a pretty blonde. She doesn't seem so into it though, just staring into the distance. But him; he is staring at me, licking his lips suggestively. I just smile my sexy smile at him, batting my eyelashes coated in mascara.

Pulling Peeta close to my chest, I put my face over his shoulder so I can see Gale - which is good, because I don't have to look at Katniss either.

I nuzzle Peeta's neck, kissing delicately, but not taking my eyes of Gales silver ones. Sucking softly on his ear, I tease Gale silently.

Laughing to myself when I see him glaring, I turn my face away from him and lock eyes with Peeta. Grasping his hips closer than before, I see he has a crumb of some food on his cheek. I slowly lick it of, then move my hands gradually upwards. While one of them ends up beneath his shirt, touching up his six-pack, the other grasps and messes up his blonde curls. Then I kiss him, deliberately pulling his head closer to mine and faking extreme passion.

Pulling away, I glance at Gale and see he looks even angrier. Good. He has to know I'm not like the other girls.

He whispers something in the girl that is with him's ear, then jerks his finger to the door outside.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Johanna POV  
"That's not really what I meant..." I try to call after her, but know its too late. Once Clove decides to do something, nothing will stop her.

Anyway, I do agree. And maybe it will lead to something good. Like her and Cato could finally get together.

But I really don't want to be part of it, so I quietly sneak out the back door, unnoticed. Relishing in the fresh air, I choose the to follow the path that goes round the building. I meander slowly, going over what could happen in my head.

There could be a very feisty cat-fight.

Cato could finally realise that Clove likes him back, or vice-versa, and then do something stupid. That would be typical of him.

Clove could do something stupid too, like pretend she hates him to hide her real feelings.

Or something else could happen. Who really knows?!

When I reach the end of the path, I lean against the wall, delaying the drama that probably awaits me inside. That's when something distrusts my peace.

"I don't know if it's yours!" I hear a shriek of exasperation.

Silence.

"You've been with other boys?! What the f*** Glim?!" Comes a growl from round the corner.

Leaning against the cool wall, I strain my ears to hear more.

Slap!  
"Shit Gale! And you wonder why I'm with other guys too!?"  
Slap!

A shattering of glass.  
"Oh. My. Freakin'. God."  
What the hell? Glim... Glimmer? And Gale? ...I recognise that name from somewhere... And the other voice... I know that too.

Dammit! Stupid brain.

Fearing the worst, I hastily run around the corner.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Glimmer POV  
"I can't Gale!" I shriek.  
"Why not?! Too scared? It's not like we haven't done it before. And I know how much you love it." He taunts, basically forcing me to do this.

But I can't.

But do I tell him?

Well, it's not like it's not going to come out soon, anyway.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." There. I've said it.

His eyes fiery, he turns to stare intently at me. Whenever he does this I know it won't turn out good, and it makes me feel so uncomfortable.  
"And this baby is mine, right?"

Oh shit.

"Well... I don't know if it's yours." I mumble, scared.  
"I can't hear you," his breath tickles my ears, making me shiver.  
"I don't know if it's yours!" I shout at him, angry. Why does he always have to be so... Evil.  
"So... It's that boy's you were with earlier? I thought you weren't serious. Like, you were using him to get to me." He whispers again.  
"Umm. Like I said earlier, I really don't know." If possible, his eyes blaze even more at my quiet, timid confession.

This isn't good.

"You've been with other boys?! What the f*** Glim?!" He growls, pushing me up against the wall. His hand moves upwards, as if in slow motion, then speeds up as it gets closer and closer to my face.

Slap!

As it collides with my face, it stings harshly, and my hand automatically reaches up to cushion it, check its alright.

When I discover in disgust that he hit me so hard there's beads of blood, I decide I've had enough.

I am strong enough. I mean, look at how many people I've slapped before. It just so happens that this one guy knows how to intimidate me, how to torture me, emotionally and physically, yet can also bring the most intense pleasure to my heart I'm like putty in his hands.

I can, and will, fight back. This has been going on long enough.

Mustering up all my courage, I hit him back.

"Shit Gale! And you wonder why I'm with other guys too!" While he's still shocked to the core, I spit in his face and turn to stalk away, make a dramatic exit.

But someone blocks my way. And just when I though this night couldn't get any worse, her voice confirms her identity.  
"Oh. My. Freakin'. God."

**I know you all hate Glimmer, but even she has a heart... Sort of.**

I'm quite proud of how long this is actually! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

But chapter probably won't be this long again, so don't get used to it!

Oh and, I was reading back through this story and noticed some really terrible gramma mistakes. I think I've corrected all of them in this chapter, but if you notice any can you tell me?! Thanks xxx

What do you think will happen between Clove, Cato and the other girls?  
How will Johanna deal with the whole Madge/Glimmer/Gale situation?  
How does Brianna feel with all that happening around her? And where is she while this is all happening?

So... 193 (lol, random number!) reviews till next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Drama of school 18**

A/N: This update is for a guest, who actually wrote a song for me to update! It really was amazing and quite touching really that they took the time to write a song for me to update! I LOVE IT! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE ALL INCREDIBLE!

Lucy (guest): Aww thanks so much for reviewing! It really means a lot in my small head xxx hers your update!

Mrs Odair (Guest): Aww thank you!

SchoolGirl123: Lol, you'll have to wait and see!

Everllarkglee4ever: Dont cry! If you cry I will cry! :'(

frustratedpopcorn: Well, she still kind-of is a freak that messes with boys (Peeta, marvel and other guys), but she really did fall for Gale.

Blob (Guest): Katniss sings and then talks to a manager!

hungergameshgfan: I hope you enjoy my chapters as much as I enjoy reading your reviews!

Fangirl in a fandom world: Thank you so much xxx

SugarCakes123: Aww thanks x I can't tell you so... Just read and find out!

mellarkfan121: Lol. You update soon too!

IJustWantClato (Guest): Haha thanks xxx noticed your name and there will be some clato! Hope you like it xxx

Chapter 18: The day after...

Clove POV  
"Ugh, get out of my way!" I scream in someone's ear, pushing them into someone else.

They go down like dominoes -obviously not suspecting me to be as strong as I am, me being extremely short and all - leaving a clear path for me to get to him.

I don't usually solve things with violence, but it's much easier than anything else.

"Cato, hun!" I smile at him, then lean in and pretend to whisper something in his ear.

Even though he looks at me like I've gone mental, I still carry on. Turning back round to face the rest of the girls, I swing my arms up and lock my hands around Cato's neck.  
"Sorry, but can we have some privacy? I mean, I know my boyfriend's extremely hot and all, but he's mine. So back of." Emphasising mine, I look each gaping girl in the eye. They slowly back away.

Finally.

Now... I just have to face Cato.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Johanna POV  
The people before me are standing as if frozen in place. While a boy, Gale, I think, and Glimmer - ugh, that sl*t - both stare at Madge, she stares at Gale.

Broken glass lays at Madges feet, and while I can't see what the others expressions are as they are facing away from me, she looks completely shell-shocked.  
"What's wrong Madge?" I ask, concerned. After Katniss introduced her to the group, all the Victors became fast friends with her.

No one but Katniss and Madge know what happened to her before, but we all know something did. Something that involved Madge, Katniss and a bloke. Something bad.

"When she hears me, her eyes dart between me and Gale, her face even more shocked. I run towards her, try to comfort her.  
"Shhhh... It's alright... I'm here now..." I whisper to her and put my arms around her shaking shoulders while she sinks to the ground, pulling me with her. I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet, trying to calm her down like you would a child. She's full on crying now, tears streaming down her face in black streaks from the makeup.

Looking back up, I glare at both Gale and Glimmer, who surprisingly stayed, still staring at us.  
"What did you do to her?! Huh?!" I shout, standing up to add to their intimidation.

Thank god these heels make me look taller than I actually am.

"Looking good honey. What's your name?!"

How dare he.

He barely closed his mouth before it got what he deserved - a broken jaw.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Clove POV  
"Clove? What the hell are you doing?!" He shouts at me, the vein in his forehead throbbing like it always does when he's angry.  
"Uh, you know. Just HELPING YOU! So don't be so freakin' angry at me," I look him in the eye.  
"They were helping me pass the time! And were quite nice if you bothered to get to know them!"  
"Oh, yeah right, you looked bored out of your wits." Ok, maybe that was a little white lie.  
"At least they like me!" He shouts.

It hurts.

Doesn't he know how much I like him? How long I spend daydreaming about him, how long I spend thinking over every little encounter we have ever had? Doesn't he know I cant sleep at night, when all I can see is his face? How every-time I close my eyes, I see the way his blonde locks ruffle slightly in the wind, how blue his eyes are, how his smile lights up the very darkest of my days.

"Everyone likes you Cato. That's the problem." I admit, biting my lip.  
"How can it be a problem? It's not like you care." He says sadly.  
"Oh Cato," I say, before literally running into his arms.

Our lips move in complete harmony, as if dancing the salsa; it's passionate, feisty dancing.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Johanna POV  
What followed was just like in the movies; he, of course, tested his jaw, then cursed at me before trying to punch me back.

And when I grabbed it, twisted it round and pushed him to the ground by leaning all my weight onto the joint of his elbow (the other side of where it bends), he spits in my face.

That's when I knee him in the balls.

And then, before it could get even nastier, someone pulls me of him a drags me somewhere else.

Although I don't have a clue where, because I was to busy yelling swear words at the jerk.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

(The morning after... [Saturday])  
Katniss POV

"How was it?!" Prim asks, her face as innocent and sweet as a puppy as she munches in her cereal.  
"What?!"  
"You know, last night? I rang Rue earlier, she said Thresh said that you did a great performance."  
"Seeiously Prim? It's only ten am, and you've already rang Rue!"  
"Yeah, and Hannah, Lucy, Katie, Chloe, Ellie..." She rambles on. I swear she lists basically everyone in her class; as popular as ever.  
"Oh Prim, you are funny. Umm, it was alright I suppose. I saw Gale though..." I stare into space, remembering the encounter with him last night.  
"You what?! What on earth was he doing there! OMG Kat, you better have slapped the basturd!"  
"Primrose Everdeen! I do not expect that language from you!" Finnick casually walks, wearing nothing but a white towel roand his waist, in the kitchen and fakes anger.  
"Well, we we're talking about Gale. So you should "expect that language" when we are on that subject," She mocks him.  
"Anyway, you know I told you that there would be record companies there?! Guess what..." I wait for her anticipation to build.  
"YOU DIDN'T! OMG THIS IS SO AMAZING AND COOL AND AWESOME AND... ACE!" She yells at me.

I look at her excited face, and to me it's just funny. I mean, this is someone else's future she's talking about, yet she's probably more excited.

Well, all I can say is this will be funny.

"I KNOW RIGHT! I mean, Madge is going to be famous!"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

(two days later [monday])  
Madge POV

Walking into my History class, I plop unenthusiastically into my seat and start to doodle randomly in the back if my book.

History is definitely not my favourite subject, more like, worst ever. Even though the teacher can be okay at times, she just drones on and on for the hour while we "take notes". Which mostly consists of doodling and staring into space, bored senseless.

Looking up, I see a new girl walking in cautiously. Seeing as I sit by the door, I tell her that this is the History block (sadly), and asked her if she was meant to be here.  
"Umm, I think so. This is Mr Collett's class, right?" And suddenly it hits me; I know this girl. Or have at least seen her somewhere before.  
"Yeah... What's your name?" Curiosity takes over me.  
"Brianna. Hang on... Have I seen you somewhere before?" She frowns.

**So... That's it for chapter 18!**

I've been reading this fanfiction called "in the capitals shoes". And it, really, is awesome. Its like a SYOT, but you can vote (for something significant to happen to a tribute, which can be bad or good) and sponsor (you know... Like sponsors in the games?) tributes. But it really needs reviews, votes and sponsors so I would love you to check it out. Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't :)

Ok, do I have modified the song a guest reviewed me... Here goes...

_**Please, please update as soon  
as you can!  
Please review!  
I'll leave you hanging here if you don't review man!  
You guys are truly amazing!  
So please continue reviewing!**_

**Awesome right?! All credit goes to the guest, who is incredible!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Drama of school 19**

A/N: Hey again! I've been reading this AWESOME harry potter/hunger games crossover by Fangirl-in-green-converse called "Peeta and Katniss go to Hogwarts". I promise, if you like you like the hunger games (which everyone does, because why would you read fan-fiction about the hunger agnes if you don't actually like it) if you like the Harry potter series (how can you not?), and if you like your stories to be written by AMAZING authors, the you WILL love this story. But the poor girl only has 2 reviews, so please go, read it, and review what she really deserves. You will miss out if you don't.

Thank you SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! It means the world to me... I mean, really, 221 REVIEWS?! That is AMAZING! Thank you so much xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Lucy (guest): Seriously?! All your reviews mean so much! Thank you soooooo much! Xxxx

SchoolGirl123: Oh no! Thanks do much :) title sounds interesting... So Kat and Peet brake up?! But they must get back together somehow... Right?! Omg, this is killing me. But know my mind has opened up a whole lot of possibilities... Mwahaha! New plan for story!

Divergent4: Awwwww, thanks so much xxx :D

storyfrikk: I know! I feel so sorry for her... Even though I made it happen. Anyway, Gale got what he deserved, he'll probably be in hospital for weeks now :) Aww, thanks xxx

Fantasydream17: Ahhh, well, I can't tell you that. It's like the plot of the whole story, so I would be giving it away if I told you. Feel free to guess though :)

frustratedpopcorn: I know it's funny! Can I just say, I did not make that up, just tweaked it slightly (I am not weird enough to make that all up! :D) Thank you! X

Everllarkglee4ever: updating!

mellarkfan121: Lol, I already posted :) and it gets more reviews! And I like cliffhangers, 'cause its funny seeing you all review like you just did :)

Shipposcope (Guest): Lol thanks me too :)

Odesta3 (Guest): Aww thanks xxx Alot of you seem to want Finnick and Annie scenes so... Her goes x And I won't give this story up! I'm loving writing it! Where on earth did you get that idea from?! X

Guest: Aww thanks xxx sure I will! It will be... This chapter! Hope you like it! But it will only be like, the intro. Next chapter is the serious doubts. And I've added my own little bits, thank you do much for the idea!

Chapter 19: Falling

Annie POV  
Breathing in the crisp, cold air, I wrap my coat around my waist tighter and lean in to Finnick more. He's warm, and as he places his arm protectively over my shoulders I breath in his scent. It's a lovely cologne he uses and it makes me even more attracted to him. If that's possible.

I close my eyes and focus on just the smell of him, the sound of his breathing, the feeling of electricity and chemistry of how close we are.

It's peaceful; until I hear the creaking of the park gate and the sounds of screaming and laughing children from inside.

But as he guides me through carefully, I realise this; I am safe with him.

"You alright Annie?" He asks, ruffling my hair. I look up into those sea-green, caring and beautiful eyes and smile, indicating that I'm fine.

We walk past the playground, and head towards the local river. Walking alongside it, the screaming and laughing fades away and the peace returns; it's just me, Finn and the river.

We normally walk this route now - it's calming to watch the water, flowing freely - what we don't normally see, is other people.

Yes, a group of them. All blonde by the looks of it from afar, and as we gradually near them I can vaguely make out that they're around our age. On closer inspection, it seems I know them.

Glimmer, with her clique, Natasha, Emily and Ribbon. All gossiping b*tches, I'm sure they make up at least half the rumours at school that will make other peoples life absalute hell.

The anxiety builds up as we get nearer; I really do not want to pass them. I know what they will do - run over and start fawning over Finnick, diss me and try to steal him.

I may sound a bit off by saying that, but it's true. And deep down, I know that Finn deserves better than me; he'd be better of with a perfect and glamorous "chick" like one of them than a disturbed, ugly girl.

But as the minutes add up, soon I'm tugging on Finn's sleeve and pointing desperately at the closed ice-cream van (the ones that are parked permanently somewhere) - even though it's the middle of winter.

However, as soon as Finnick realises what I'm doing, it seems it's too late. In a cacophony of screams, shrieks and squeals, he is pulled of of me and surrounded by them.

"Finnick!"  
"We love you!"  
"Omg, your muscles are so... Tense. You must be so strong."  
"Just the way I like 'em."  
"Why don't we go and have a nice walk in the woods over there?! I'm sure you and I will have some serious fun." Natasha's comment, alongside her seductive, suggestive tone and sultry wink, make me go mad.  
"Err, hello?! Hands of b*tches, Finnick is mine." I'm not usually one for swearing, but at times like these, with people like these... Well, it's needed really.

I quite enjoy acting like Johanna.

"What do you expect when he's so hot?!"  
"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair."  
"And anyway, it's not like you should be going out anyway. Certain people should only date certain people. I mean, the fittest boy and girl in the school just make sense, right? And I hate to break it to you dear, but that's not you!" Their sarcasm, their malicious remarks and obvious distaste to just breathing in the same air as me, only fuels my anger even more. Like fire slowly kindling, it builds up until the pool of outrage bursts from inside if me.  
"I said HANDS OF!" I scream at the girls who are currently stroking any bit of Finns body they can get.

When they totally ignore me, and continue touching my boyfriend up, while he is looking pleadingly at me, that's it.

I lunge for them.

I'm not really sure what I wanted to achieve, just that I pulled out a few of their silky blonde locks.

It all passes in a matter of seconds; a couple of slaps, scratches and cursing, then I'm enveloped in freezing-cold, icy water.

The first thought that comes to my head is; I can't swim.

I also can't breathe, as I found out a few moments ago when I sucked in what I thought was air, but discovered to my horror was water. It went up my nose, blocked my airway, made me panic like never before.

I can't swim; so I could drown.

I can't breath; so I could drown.

I can't reach the surface of the water, however frantically I kick; do I could drown.

All the odds are against me; these will probably be the last few moments of my life.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for like, AGES, but I really wanted to get this right. But I want you to know, that this story will probably go on a LONG time, and I really want to change the title (because it's really boring) and possibly the summery. So if you have any ideas, I'd really appreciate it. If you're a guest, just leave it a review, but I'd rather PM. Thanks xxx I will choose whichever is the best and of course give you guys credit for whoever wins... And a virtual choc cookie!**

Loads of you wanted more FinnickxAnnie so... Here it is. Complete with more cliffhangers (just for you, Mellarkfan121 :P lol)

Was Katniss joking when she said Madge will be famous?!  
Annie has become quite fiery, then depressed suddenly... So what on earth will happen next?! Will she drown?!  
What will Finnick do?!  
Why does Annie hate Glimmers clique so much?

You will never know if you don't review...

Please, please update as soon  
as you can!  
Please review!  
I'll leave you hanging here if you don't review man!  
You guys are truly amazing!  
So please continue reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

**Drama of School 20**

We've reached 20 chapters! Doesn't that make you feel great?!

Guest: Aww, thank you xxx here's some more Odesta for you! Hope you like it!

Odesta3 (Guest): Omg thank you so much! I'm tearing up here! :'(

SugarCakes123: Lol, I know! Why don't hot guys just walk about in towels all the time?! Haha, all your reactions to cliffhangers are so FUNNY! I'm updating... :)

frustratedpopcorn: Haha! Here's your update :)

Everllarkglee4ever: Lol xxx

Nephemina: Seriously, it's fine! I love knowing what you guys want to happen and what you think will happen. More clato? Sure :) I'll put some in here for you xxx thanks so much! Yeah, Brianna will be nice :D

mellarkfan121: Aww thanks xxx sure! YOU NEED TO UPDATE SOON!

Em74: LOL! That made laugh like an absolute loony. In public.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

Chapter 20: Doubts

Katniss POV  
Her face is priceless. I don't its looked this upset since they d- oh well.

My laughing quickly fades.

I know if I don't change the subject soon and think about something else, I'll start to cry.  
"AND SO AM I!"  
"OMG KAT, REALLY?! THIS IS AMAZING! I'VE GOT TO GO AND CALL SOME PEOPLE!"  
"Umm, Prim?! Try to calm down."

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Annie POV  
I'm struggling to keep focused, grasping uselessly at the water above me, completely vertical with my clothes pulling me slowly down.

There is no hope.

Other than that, it's quite beautifully sad. I'm floating, my hair spread out above me in the water, and all I can see is some different shades of blue blurs. They would look lovely on canvas.

I can just imagine this scene in a film or a TV show.

I can just imagine the headlines in tomorrows paper "Girl Drowns on a Romantic Walk".

I can just imagine this written in one of those sad, tragic books.

In none of them, I would be saved. I would drown, then a few years later my disfigured body would be washed up on some beach. I would be cut up, investigated while they try and find justice.

Or, my lover would jump in and save me, but it would be too late. I would be too far gone.

Then I manage to grab something with my hands. Digging my nails in, I try to pull myself up before strong arms wrap around me, pulling up effortlessly.

My head soon emerges from the water, my hair covering my face, dripping uncomfortably.  
"Oh, what a great look, her hairs all over her face!"  
Laughter.  
"Ah, but at least it's an improvement!"  
More laughing.  
I go to flick it back, but someone else gets there first.  
I turn to look at them, and I see them laughing hysterically at my misfortune.

I glare, trying to find anything to say.

But I can't, because deep down, I know they're right. Finn should be with them, no-matter how horrible they act around me.  
"Don't just stand there laughing you *******s, go call a bloody ambulance." I hear a faint voice.

That's when I pass out.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Katniss POV  
Deciding to give in to Prim's pleas as there is nothing else to do, but also wishing Annie was here so she could take her instead, I tell her to go and get ready.  
"Go get ready then!"  
"Really?! Oh my god, this is going to be so fun!" She exclaims.

I really don't understand. How can shopping be fun?!

I take my time going upstairs to get my stuff; yes, I'm stalling on purpose. This is going to be a long trip.

Grabbing my phone, I quickly check it and see I have seventeen unread messages, four missed calls and one incoming call from Clove. Sighing inwardly and wondering what on earth is up with them, I press the button.  
"Seriously Clove?! I'm about to take Prim shopping and would love to chat, but she's desperate."  
"SHE ANSWERED! FINALLY!" Is all I hear in reply.  
"If this is a joke I-"  
"No Kat, this is serious. You need to get to the hospital now!" She says, and I hope she is serious, not just saying it.  
"Fine. If this is a prank though, I will personally kill you."

I hang up.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Clove POV  
Typical Katniss. She would think it was a joke wouldn't she?  
"She's coming right?! We need her here, they're like sisters." Cato, beside me, talks anxiously.  
"Yep."  
"Good."

Silence.

It's so horrible having one of your best friends in hospital.

At the moment, Cashmere, Johanna, Peeta, Finch, Thresh and Madge are downstairs having coffee. Finnick refused to leave Annie, so he's still with her in the treatment room. Me and Cato, are in the waiting room. Have been for at least two hours. Or it feels like it.

"You'd do the same for me, right?" I ask him quietly.  
"After I punched the **** that pushed you in, of course." We laugh, and maybe it goes on goes too long because the silence is just too awkward.

Me and Cato have only been together since Friday after that heated kiss, but no one else knows yet.  
"Mind you, you'd probably give the person concussion before they could push you in."  
"Hey!" Even though I dont mind, I lightly push his bare arm, marvelling at how muscly it is.  
"Ouch!" He pretends to be hurt and pouts at me. "You want to kiss it better?!"  
"Oh, stop acting like Finnick, you weirdo," I tell him, but go in to kiss his check anyway.

But when when he turns his head to look at me, our lips crash together.

Not that I'm complaining.

No, I actually swinging my arms round his neck and pull him closer.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Annie POV  
He moves his hand in to stroke my hair again, but I grab it before he can, pulling myself up with it.

Him being Finnick, of course he acts the gentleman and goes to help me, moving the pillows do that they cushion my back.  
"I can do it." He looks hurt, but doesn't say anything.

Silence. Never has anything been so awkward in my life.

"You didn't have to do it you know."  
"What?! I couldn't just leave you Annie."  
"Yeah you could. You'd be better of."  
"Huh?! If I left you, it would be on my conscience till the day I died."  
"Not like that. You could leave me. Be with one of those pretty, perfect girls who you truly deserve," I admit my feelings to him, unable to look him in the eye.

**Aww poor Annie! Clato=cute**

And... Ive been reading more Harry potter fanfics and there is this AMAZING one called "Hogwarts again"! Seriously, it's incredible! But please, Mellarkfan121 really needs more reviews to carry on with it... So yeah :D it's awesome.

245 reviews = more Odesta and reactions to Clove and Cato...


End file.
